It's where my demons hide
by Zivarocks44
Summary: My dad is dead" he whispers but she barely hears it and she can't see his eyes anymore because his mouth is on her neck now, sucking the hell out of it. He's pushing her even more up against the wall as she's trying to fight her need to just have him keep going, because this is a big deal and his father just died and… WARNING: the M rating is there for a reason


**_Listening to - Demons by Imagine Dragons _**

_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_  
_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

* * *

She expected him. But the knock on the door still throws her off in a way.

This new thing between them is great. They're taking it slow, having shared their first kiss a few weeks ago and it really isn't anything new when watching a movie easily turns into make-out sessions with his whole body covering hers on the couch and his mouth always ends up sucking her neck, breathing her in as her hands end up tight on his ass. But it hasn't gone further and neither of them minded.

_They had time._

It's Friday evening and one of the few times the team's allowed to go home early with no case to cause an all-nighter. She's on her way out of the bathroom, in her bra and panties as she hears the knock on the door. She thought it wouldn't be another few hours until he'd arrive.  
Quickly she covers herself with a deep red silk robe and moves herself to the door and slowly opens it; playing it cool and relaxed.  
She smiles and she rises her eyes to meet his gaze, and then she sees it. His eyes are dark, his jaw so tight that she's scared he'll break his teeth.

"What happened?" She asks out of breath.

_He doesn't say a word._

She barely has time to register him pulling her to him, covering his mouth with hers. Unlike every other kiss they've shared this one doesn't start softly. His tongue attacks hers from the moment she opens her mouth to him.

_This isn't about them._

He's moving his hands up her hips and suddenly he rips the robe off her hurling it to the floor and cups her ass as he brings her even closer to him. He finds the nearest wall and shoves her up against it and then he moves his fingers under the waistband of her panties, lower and lower until he's touching her heat. She's about to beg him to please just stick his fingers into her already, but then he draws a little back and she sees the tears in his eyes.

"My father is dead" he whispers but she barely hears it and she can't see his eyes anymore because his mouth is on her neck now, sucking the hell out of it. He's pushing her even more up against the wall as she's trying to fight her need to just have him keep going, because this is a big deal and his father just died and…

"Tony.." is all she gets to say before two of his fingers is deep inside her, driving her crazy. And then she gets it. He needs this. It's not the perfect first time but he needs this. So she rides his fingers and she throws her head against the wall as she shudders. His eyes never leaves her beautiful face.

She's trying to catch her breath but the rush of having him all over her like that, his hands all over her skin is hard to bear. It's happening so fast and they barely make it to the bed. She doesn't remember when he striped down to nothing and she doesn't remember when he ripped her bra off her. But she remembers him throwing her on the bed attacking her mouth again and claiming her breasts with his hands as she grows dizzy with pleasure.  
She knows he needs to feel something else and she's just glad that it's with _her_. So she goes along the ride but she's careful to make any sudden loud noises, biting her lips instead when he rips off her panties and sends them to the floor. A moan escapes her throat he when spreads her legs, settles between them and enters her without hesitance.  
It hurts, a lot. She's wet, but not enough for it not to send the wave of pain through her. But she bites her lips and digs her fingers deep into his shoulders instead.  
He starts off my moving slow, all the way in and all the way out. But it doesn't last long and then he's riding her so fast and hard that her head is about to meet the headboard of the bed. They've both lost the grasp of reality.

His silence except for a few whimpers and groans scares the hell out of her. But damn, he's so good, his taking her all the way to the edge and she's almost there as he slams harder and faster into her. By now they're both out of their minds with years and years of unmade for lust being spend right here and right now.

He keeps riding ridding her harder and faster his hands now on the headboard to keep him steady and her hands on his hips to keep him exactly where he is. His mouth never leave hers, he almost sucks her tongue out and his eyes never leave hers as he rides her.

She starts to pant and then she can't help the scream of his name into his mouth when she finally comes and that's okay because he screams hers when he comes right after.

_They become one sweaty tangled mess._

_Bliss_

::::..::::…::::…::::..::::…::::…::::…::::…::::

He lies on her like that for a few minutes and she wraps her arms protectively around him, moving her fingers up and down the small of his back, warming his body even though he's burning hot on the outside.

She thinks he's done and that it's time to talk. But he begins kissing her neck and then he slips out of her and keeps kissing her. He kisses her collarbone and then moves down to lick and suck her breasts and she puts her hands to the back of his head to keep him there because oh he's so talented and she's already coming again. He moves down to her stomach putting small kisses on her soft skin.  
But then she feels all the tension sweep right out of him. He lays his head on her stomach wrapping his arms around her lower waist; clutching on to her with his whole life. She doesn't mind the pain even though she's still sore and her hands begins moving in his hair.

::::..::::…::::…::::..::::…::::…::::…::::…::::

"He died alone…" he says, his voice thick and hoarse.

"Tony, you didn't-" she whispers but he's to wrapped up in his own head so he just keeps talking.

"He died alone. For a long time, he was alone. He had no one to hold him in the nights, to make him breakfast when he woke up. He lost her so early and he never found anyone else. He was all… alone.." She has never seen him cry before and she can't see it now. But she hears the sniff and then she moves her hands to cup his cheeks and turn his face up to her own.

She knows what eating him from the inside out now.

"**_You _**are never going to end up like that. You will never be alone. **I** would never leave you alone._** I**_will love you in this world and beyond that Anthony" She whispers, her fingers tightening unwillingly in his damp hair.

His arms around her tighten if that was even possible, he curls one leg with one of hers and he kisses her stomach before laying his head on it again.

"I know"


End file.
